jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Na ślepo/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Uwaga! Ach! Szczerbek, nie. Chcemy go oswoić, tak? Astrid: A jak, powiedz mi proszę, skoro nie daje do siebie podejść? Czkawka: Ech, nie ma się co dziwić. Ludzie zazwyczaj zmuszali go, żeby rozrywał smoki na strzępy. Astrid: Ach. Słuchaj, może rozważylibyśmy ewentualność, że Potrójny Cios nie zechce się z nami zaprzyjaźnić. Czkawka: Robimy postępy. Tylko jak go przekonać, żeby się do nas przyłączył? Żeby walczył z nami, a nie przeciwko nam? Astrid: Wichura, kolce! Czkawka: Ej, tresowaliśmy gorsze typy. Astrid: Sączysmark się nie liczy. Śledzik: A to dobre, zanotuję sobie. Astrid: Śledzik! Co cię sprowadza do krainy bólu i rozpaczy? Śledzik: Bliźniaki i Sączysmark wrócili z patrolu. Wygląda na to, że idzie na nas porządna burza. Trzeba zabezpieczyć wyspę, zanim nas zdmuchnie. Czkawka: Dobra, wrócimy do tego. Astrid: A ty co? Co ty wyprawiasz? Sączysmark: Chronię swoje "es". A ty myślałaś, że co robię? Astrid: Myślałam, że zajmujesz się czaszą i uszczelniasz wejścia. Sączysmark: Hej, nie zostawię swojego "es" na pastwę wiatru! Astrid: Smarku! Sączysmark: Dobra! Ach. Wrr... Argh! Astrid: Śledzik, szybciej. Musisz je zapędzić do stajni, bo jak burza- Śledzik: Ja wiem przecież. Nic, tylko czekam na błyski i liczę do trzech, i potem dzielę na trzy, i wiem, że burza jest... Ach! Strasznie blisko. Mieczyk: Możemy jakoś pomóc? Astrid: Zamknijcie się gdzieś i nie wychodźcie. Szpadka: I tyle? A od kiedy to ty tu dowodzisz, panienko? Śledzik: Sami ją wybraliśmy na Burzowego Wodza! Mieczyk: Chciałbym więc wycofać swój głos, o ile jest to możliwe. Astrid: Nie, wybacz, za późno. No już, zmiatać stąd. Mieczyk: Hm. Jaka dzielna moja kura. Astrid: Woda i pasza w stajniach, mam nadzieję? Czkawka: Tak, wedle rozkazu. Śledzik: Y-ych. Smoki mają sucho i przyjemnie. Astrid: Główne wrota zamknięte? Śledzik: Ahaha, przyjaciółko moja, no pewnie. Miałbym o czymś takim zapomnieć? Zawsze istnieje ewentualność... Ale ja bym w życiu! Ale z drugiej strony zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz... Astrid: Ych! Dobra, sprawdzę. Czkawka: Czekaj, ej! Astrid: Ach. O! No już, wychodzimy! Przenosimy się na arenę, bo jak się to wszystko tu zawali... Ach. Hy! Nie denerwuj się, zaraz to załatwię. Och... Może byśmy rozwalili tę klatkę? Ach. Aa! Czkawka: Astrid! Śledzik: Co się stało? Wyjdzie z tego? Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia. Tak ją znalazłem. Była nieprzytomna. Sączysmark: A co z Hakokłem? Uratował się? Mieczyk: Skoro mowa o smokach - nikomu nie rzucił się w oczy jakiś Wym czy Jot? Czkawka: Pewnie wystraszyły się burzy i uciekły. Burza ucichnie i wrócą jak zwykle. Teraz bardziej martwię się o nią. Sączysmark: Pewnie! Bo Szczerbatka masz pod ręką i wszystko jest cacy! Tak mi się powiedziało. Astrid: Mm... Czkawka? Czkawka: Już już, wszystko gra. Jestem tu. Astrid: Gdzie? Ja... ja... ja nie widzę. Czemu tu tak ciemno? Czkawka: Yy... Ciemno? Astrid: No mówię ci, strasznie ciemno. Czkawka: Astrid... Astrid: Czkawka? Gdzie jesteś? Co jest, ja nic nie widzę! Może ktoś coś powiedzieć? Mieczyk: Ee... Włosy ci się błyszczą? Zważywszy, że była burza i pożar, i takie tam... Czkawka: Hej, chciałbym z nią porozmawiać. Sam na sam. Mieczyk: Jasne, jasne, już-już nas nie ma. Szpadka: Tak, tak, pewnie, nie ma sprawy. Mieczyk: Ona nie widzi. Astrid: Co się ze mną dzieje? Czkawka: Co by to nie było, na pewno lada chwila minie. Pamiętasz? Wiadro też stracił wzrok. Ale odzyskał. Astrid: I musi nosić na głowie metalowe wiadro. Do końca życia. Czkawka: No wiem. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że... Och, Thorze, co ja mam powiedzieć? Astrid: Och, ojej, no ja wiem, że się starasz, i... i... i dziękuję ci za to. Dziękuję. Czkawka: Jak tylko przejdzie burza, polecimy na Berk do Gothi. Na pewno coś wymyśli. A na razie... proszę cię, musisz odpocząć. Astrid: Nie! Trzeba znaleźć Wichurę. Poleciała sama w burzę. Zresztą wszystkie smoki uciekły. Czkawka: Naprawdę nie musisz się tym martwić. Prześpij się. Astrid: Czkawka? Jesteś tu jeszcze?... Czkawka: Tak... tak. Jasne, że jestem. Astrid: Słuchaj, a mógłbyś chwilę posiedzieć? Dopóki nie zasnę, dobrze? Czkawka: No pewnie. Nigdzie nam się nie spieszy. Prawda, mordko? Mieczyk: Uwaga. Test ślepoty Thorstonów. Numero uno. Kto, powiedz, stoi tu teraz przed tobą? Astrid: Mieczyk, ja wiem, że ty. Mieczyk: Hah! I brawo. Słuchajcie, cała i zdrowa. O cię Thorze... Fiu, ale mnie nastraszyła. Astrid: Proszę was, przestańcie się mną przejmować. Trzeba szukać smoków. Musiały się naprawdę mocno wystraszyć, skoro jeszcze nie wróciły. Czkawka: Zgoda, zgadzam się. Znajdźmy smoki, bo niebawem kolejne burze. Wichura jest cała i zdrowa. Przyprowadzimy ją. Astrid: Co? A ja mam tu siedzieć i czekać? Wybij to sobie, lecę z wami. Czkawka: Wybacz, nie ma mowy. Astrid: Czkawka, nic nie widzę, ale i tak bardziej się przydam, niż - nie lećmy po imionach - tacy, co widzą doskonale. Mieczyk: Na nas, przepraszam, patrzy? Szpadka: Ona nie widzi. A jak nie widzi, to nie patrzy. Ee... Czyli nie. Czkawka: Przykro mi, ale w tym stanie nie będziesz latać. Jasne? Nic nie poradzę. Ja tu rządzę i masz się dostosować. Przypomnij, żebym z nią więcej nie zadzierał, dobra? Astrid: Naprawdę myślisz, że cię nie słyszę? Ale nie zadzieraj. Aa! Czkawka: Ej-ej-ej! Słuchaj, możesz się lepiej trzymać? Astrid: Tak, przepraszam. Czkawka: Oj... Nie przepraszaj. Chyba jasne, że... cieszę się, że cię mam. Śledzik: Sztukamięs! Kochanie, mam coś dla ciebie! Pyszne, świeżutkie boksyty! Hy? Ee, Sztusia? Słońce, to ty? Nie uciekaj, tatuś leci na odsiecz! A. To ty. Hej, nie gniewaj się na mnie, nie chciałem cię urazić. Ja po prostu... E, zresztą nieważne. Chodź, wrócimy do stajni, zgoda? Ło! Ten Sączysmark rzeczywiście nie ma łatwo. Spokojnie, już dobrze. Boisz się, rozumiem, ale wszystko dobrze się skończy- a! Och... Zdecydowanie Smarkowi nie zazdroszczę, ehe. Mieczyk: A... weź mi przypomnij, po co to robię? Szpadka: Bracie, mamy w towarzystwie niewidomą koleżankę, i byłoby ładnie, gdyby pewien miły ktoś zaoferował się jej na przewodnika. Mieczyk: Jasne. Czyli co, kto udaje Astrid? Szpadka: A widzisz coś? Mieczyk: Nic a nic. Kompletna czarność i noc. Szpadka: Więc to ty, przyjacielu, jesteś Astrid. No już, podążaj za moim głosem. Mieczyk: Ee..he... Szpadka: Dobrze... Dobrze... Aha. Może trochę szybciej. No dalej, nie mamy całego dnia! Mieczyk: I jak? Szpadka: Doskonale! Jeszcze kawałeczek. Mieczyk: Hahahaha, hahahaha... A cze-czekaj- aaaaa! Ał. Szpadka: Hehe. Hej! Żyjesz czy nie żyjesz? Mieczyk: Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz? Ej słuchaj, coś tu się pode mną rusza. Sączysmark: Argh... Smoczek się przestraszył, błagam. I co teraz? I teraz mam go szukać? Hakokieł! Pokaż no się ALE JUŻ! Ach. I co ty na to, Czkawka? Tak się rozmawia z niegrzecznym łobuzem. No chodź tu, olbrzymie! Tatuś się stęsknił, chodź się przytulić! Aaaa! Och. Niech cię, Czkawka. Astrid: Wichura! Wichura, gdzie jesteś! Wichura! Czkawka: Czekaj. Smoki mocno się tym razem wystraszyły, prawda? Więc podejrzewam, że uciekły najdalej jak się dało. Proponuję iść w dół strumienia, w stronę plaży. Astrid: Nie. Myślisz, że nie znam swojego smoka? Wichura bardziej martwi się o mnie niż o siebie. Nie poszłaby na plażę. Na sto procent próbuje wrócić do stajni. Ał! Czkawka: Astrid! He, he... Wszystko... w porządku? Astrid: Ee... tak, dzięki. To co, to może... chodźmy? Czkawka: Właśnie! Tak. Właśnie to chciałem za...proponować. Astrid: Słyszałeś? Czkawka: Co znowu? Astrid: Coś się chyba zbliża... Czkawka: Przestań, co ty robisz? Astrid: Ty nie słyszysz? To Wichura! Moje maleństwo. Wiedziałam, że mnie znajdziesz. Co się stało, Wichura? Czkawka, uważaj! Ach! Czkawka: Dobra, skup się. Niedaleko masz skały, dziesięć kroków w lewo! Idź powoli i się schowaj, jasne? Astrid: Co? Nie będę się chować! Wichura! Czkawka: Pewnie, że się nie schowa. Oszalałeś? Nie znasz jej? Astrid: Ha... Wichura? Ach! Czkawka: Nie! Ach, hy... Zostajesz. Astrid: Ych! Nie fair, słyszysz? Bardzo nie fair! Czkawka: Później się obrazisz. Astrid: Potrzebujesz mnie, przyznaj się. Wichura, do mnie! Wichura? Czkawka: Nie denerwuj się! Jest tutaj. I bardzo się przyda, ale... nie damy rady walczyć, jeśli ciągle będziesz się narażać. Astrid: Ach, dobra. Już się chowam. Bo prawdziwy jeździec w środku akcji zawsze chowa się za skałę. Czkawka: Wichura! Kolce! Ach. Astrid: Ych! Mieczyk: Hyh, ych... Mocniej trochę! Szpadka: Yy... Ech... Bo jej zaraz urwę ogon. Mieczyk: Nie, lepiej nie. Śledzik by nam nigdy tego nie wybaczył. Szpadka: Ych! Ale się bestia uparła. Mieczyk: Śledź wspominał kiedyś, że Sztusia w stresie sporo je. O nie. Ratunku! Zaraz wybuch- Szpadka i Mieczyk: Aaaa! Sączysmark: No dobra, chłopaki, nie możecie tam wiecznie sieeedzieeeeć. Och. Ych... ych... Nie chcecie? Nie chcecie wyjść? Ha. A wiecie co? To wszystko wina bliźniaków. Hehehe. Rozpuściły was jak dziadowski bicz. Nie to, co ja i Hakokieł, rozumiemy się bez słów. Koniec tego, idziemy. Góra, jasne? Nie ma chowania głowy w piach. Hm? Aaa! Durne Zamkogłowe. Śledzik: Aaa, Hakokieł! Aaa! O Thorze, o Thorze! Aaa! Och. Czkawka: Dobra, zbieramy się i wracamy do bazy. Znowu idzie burza. Yy... Czekaj, bo to Szczerbatek. Nie wolisz na Wichurze? Astrid: Wyraźnie dała mi do zrozumienia, że sobie mnie nie życzy. Czkawka: Przestań, próbowała cię chronić. Bała się o ciebie, dziewczyno. W sumie to całkiem miłe z jej strony. Astrid: Tss... Tak? Szczerze to cała ta sytuacja raczej za miła nie jest. Czkawka: Czekaj. Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, co musisz przeżywać. Ty... w końcu... jesteś Astrid. Jesteś silna, nieustraszona. Astrid: Chyba raczej byłam. A jeśli tak już zostanie? Jeśli już nigdy nic nie zobaczę? Co wtedy? Czkawka: Wtedy coś wymyślimy. Tylko nie wmawiaj sobie, że do niczego się nie nadajesz. Astrid: A wiesz, że tak się właśnie czuję? Czkawka: Dziewczyno, przeżyliśmy razem całą masę rzeczy. Chyba jasne, że sobie poradzimy. Będę przy tobie zawsze. Nie zostawię cię. Jesteś tylko ty i... tylko ty się dla mnie liczysz, wiesz o tym. Czkawka i Astrid, zawsze razem, jasne? Zawsze. Astrid: Słyszałeś? Czkawka: Nie, nie słyszałem. Co jest? Astrid: Znowu to samo. Odwróć się! Czkawka: Zaczyna mi działać na nerwy, i to bardzo. Szczerbek, wzywaj posiłki. Mieczyk: Wspaniale. Czkawka ma kłopoty, a Sztusia rozpasła się na dobre. Szpadka: No wiesz? Sugerujesz, że to jakiś żarłok? Mieczyk i Szpadka: A! Aa! Mieczyk: Pięknie, mała! Sączysmark: Ych. No i cudnie, gratuluję, koniec zabawy w piaskownicy. Sączy-Sączy... Ła! Au-au-au. Śledzik: Hy, hy, hy, hy, hy... O. Stój! Dobra, panie smoku, coś sobie wyjaśnijmy. Może nie jestem Sączysmark, ale naprawdę znam się na smokach. Dlatego też proszę mi zaraz okazać jakiś szacunek. Rozumiemy się? Czkawka: Och. Szpadka: Łee, ale kicha. Nasi przegrywają. Sączysmark: Ej, a gdzie Śledziuch? Mieczyk: Bladego pojęcia nie mam. Sączysmark: Ta, jak zwykle. Gdzie Śledziuch? Szpadka: A może byś sobie jednak odpuścił te swoje głupie żarty. No już, oddawaj smoka. Sączysmark: Argh... I co mam ze sobą zrobić? Łaa, Hakokieł! Uch. Świetnie, po prostu pięknie. Astrid! Dzięki ci Thorze, już się bałem, że coś ci... Astrid: Też to słyszycie? Przed każdym atakiem dokładnie ten sam dźwięk. Sączysmark: Eee... Ktoś wie, o czym ona mówi? Czkawka: Y-yy, hej, mógłby mi ktoś łaskawie pomóc? Musimy go otoczyć, na raz nas nie załatwi. Sączysmark: Roztaczam czar, z paszczy puszczam żar! Astrid: Wichura! Do mnie! Ale już! Sączysmark: Ha. Oo! Sztukamięs! Ła! Zaczyna mnie to nudzić. Mieczyk: Ty widziałaś? Szpadka: Mięciutkie lądowanie. Mieczyk: Hehe... Szpadka i Mieczyk: Aa! Czkawka: No nic to, mordko. Pora chyba... Astrid: Wichura, kolce! Czkawka: Co? Mieczyk: Ech.. Ej, a ta kiedy odzyskała wzrok? Czkawka: Nie odzyskała. Astrid, co ty wyprawiasz? Astrid: Nic się nie martw. Od godziny słucham, jak dostajcie po tyłkach, i mam dosyć. Spokojnie, rozgryzłam naszego smoka. Wichura, do ataku! Ych. Czkawka: Oszalałaś? Nie, uciekaj! Astrid: Nie przeszkadzaj, ja wiem, co robię! Tak jest. Czkawka: Ty widziałeś? Odwraca jego uwagę. Astrid: Haha. Czkawka: I teraz możemy go sobie oswoić. Sączysmark: Niebywałe. Mieczyk: Ty, Astrid ukradła ci ten trik z ręką. Czkawka: Co ukradła? Nic nie ukradła. Mieczyk: Czyli trik jest ogólnodostępny? Czemu nie powiedziałeś? Szpadka: Jak ona to zrobiła? Przecież nic nie widzi? Czkawka: I nie musi widzieć. Wykorzystuje inne zmysły. Słuch, dotyk, zapach... No i oczywiście instynkt. Astrid: Który mi podpowiada, że zbliża się coś sporego, co zrobi niezłe zamieszanie. Śledzik: Ach-o-nie! Aa! To ma być szacunek? Sączysmark: Witaj w moim świecie, Śledziuchu. Czkawka: Astrid? Czy ty...? Astrid: Czy cię widzę? Nawet całkiem wyraźnie. Czkawka: Dzięki ci, Gothi. Och. Mieczyk: Hehe, he, ale bomba. Jak go sobie ładnie wytrenujemy, Smarkowi tak się dostanie... Ile bolesnych możliwości! Śledzik: Nie wiem, czy dokładnie na tym zależało Czkawce, kiedy oddawał smoka w nasze ręce. Szpadka: Pff... Aha, a kto mu doniesie? Ja nie. A ty? Mieczyk: Nie. Czkawka: Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Astrid: Przestań ciągle pytać. Nie musisz się już o mnie martwić. Czkawka: Kiedy ja się zawsze o ciebie martwię. Tak już jakoś mam. Astrid: No... wiem. W sumie... Też tak mam trochę. Czkawka: Ej... Astrid: Hyhy. Mogę cię o coś spytać? Czkawka: No pewnie. Astrid: Em... Wtedy, tam w lesie, kiedy my... oj, no wiesz. Czkawka: Aha... Astrid: Czy ty próbowałeś...? Czkawka: O-och. A ty-ty... ty coś poczułaś, tak? Myślałem, że zapomnimy o sprawie. Astrid: A czemu... się powstrzymałeś? Czkawka: Bo... O. Bo wiesz, nie było idealnie. Zawsze sobie wyobrażałem, że jeśli już, to... No, dość często to sobie wyobrażałem. I chciałem, żeby było idealnie. Astrid: Hm. Wiesz, teraz jest nawet całkiem idealnie. Czkawka: Jest... Jest. Idealnie. Kategoria:Scenariusze